Becky Bereswill
Rebecca Ann "Becky" Bereswill (born October 2, 1990) is an American Figure skater. She is the 2008 Junior Grand Prix Final champion. Personal life Bereswill was born in 1990 in Houston, Texas. She is the elder of Identical twins; her twin sister, Allison, is also a figure skater and track and field athlete. Her mother competed in Gymnastics for the University of Florida and also competed on their collegiate cheerleading squad. Bereswill studied ballet with the Houston Ballet from age four to thirteen and appeared in a local production of The Nutcracker. She is a high school senior at the Episcopal High School (Bellaire, Texas) in Bellaire, Texas. Figure skating career Bereswill began skating at age seven. She competed on the regional and sectional level in the United States for many years. In the 2003-2004 season, competing on the novice level, she won the silver medal at her regional championships to qualify for the sectional championships, where she placed 12th. The following season, she remained on the novice level and again won the silver medal at her regional championship to advance to sectionals, where she moved up from the previous year to place 7th. She moved up to the junior level in the 2005-2006 season and qualified for sectionals, where she placed 5th and missed qualifying for the national championships by one placement. In the 2006-2007 season, remaining on the junior level, she again qualified for her sectional championship, where she placed 8th on the junior level. In the 2007-2008 season, having moved up to the senior level, Bereswill won her regional championship and won the silver medal at her sectional championship to qualify for the American for the first time in her career. At the 2008 United States Figure Skating Championships, she placed 10th on the senior level. Following the national championships, she made her senior international debut at the AEGON Challenge Cup spring competition and won the bronze medal. In the 2008-2009 season, she made her junior international debut. She won the silver medal at both her events on the 2008 Junior Grand Prix Final champion circuit. She qualified for the 2008 Junior Grand Prix Final champion. At the Final, she placed fourth in the short program and second in the free skate to win the gold medal overall. Track and field career Bereswill competes in Track and field for her high school, Episcopal High School (Bellaire, Texas). She medaled in Cross country running in 2007 at the Southwest Preparatory Conference Championships. She competed in the 4x800-meter relay at the 2008 Texas Relays at the University of Texas and won the gold medal in the high school division and broke their high school record in the process. Programs Competitive highlights Detailed results 2008-2009 season * SP = Short program; FS = Free skating 2007-2008 season * SP = Short program; FS = Free skating 2006-2007 season * QR = Qualifying round; SP = Short program; FS = Free skating 2005-2006 season * QR = Qualifying round; SP = Short program; FS = Free skating 2004-2005 season * QR = Qualifying round; SP = Short program; FS = Free skating 2003-2004 season * QR = Qualifying round; SP = Short program; FS = Free skating References *AEGON Challenge Cup 2008 * 2008-2009 ISU Grand Prix Final *Track & Field Results Profile *Cross Country Results Profile Category:American figure skaters